


Sorry I'm Late

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, awkward teenager grinding, oopsie, sorry this took ages and is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler comes over to Lindsay's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for someone, sorry it took 6000 years to finish.

Lindsay hummed to herself as she tapped away at her phone. She'd been waiting on Tyler to come over all daaaay, and honestly she was getting kind of pissed off that he wasn't here yet. He'd promised to be there by lunch, but it was already edging up on three o'clock and still no sign of him. Just as she sent another text lamenting his tardiness, there was a knock at the door. 

It was mere seconds before she was up and rushing down the short hall to the front door, swinging it open and flinging herself at him, wrapping him up in a hug. Tyler chuckled a little, catching her easily. "Tyler! I was getting worried that you weren't going to come!" 

He looked down at her, grimacing a little. "Yeah, sorry Linds', some stuff came up and I had to go help my mom out at her place. I meant to call, I swear!" He said hurriedly, hugging her close and carrying her back inside. She unhitched her arms from around his neck then, pecking him on the cheek. 

"Aww, it's okay! I hope your mom is alright!" She led him into the livingroom, grabbing a glass of lemonade she'd been sipping earlier on the way there. She had met Tyler's mother once or twice, and the woman was really nice to her. She'd even given Lindsay some exercise tips! 

"Yeah, she's fine, she just needed some help with carrying boxes and stuff." He shrugged, settling on the couch with his hands on his knees. He looked up at Lindsay, watching her as she walked around the coffee table to sit beside him, pressed up against his side. 

"Is she moving?" She asked, taking a delicate sip of her drink before setting it down and curling her arms around Tyler's arm. 

"Nah, just got new furniture. She said the house needed 'refreshing'." He shrugged, leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips.

It degraded into something hotter, leaving them both breathless and panting as Lindsay started to bounce lightly in his lap. It always seemed to end up like this when they could find the time for it - Tyler's hands pawing at her chest, making her let out thrilled little sounds as she ground her hips down against his erection. He was honestly a little embarrassed about the fact that he'd worn sweatpants today - it was probably super obvious how turned on he was. 

He couldn't take the time to stutter out an apology, though, not with Lindsay's fingers curling in his hair, messing it up as she bit at his bottom lip. It had gotten pretty damn hot pretty fast, and to be honest, Tyler hadn't had this kind of attention for a little while. He'd been pretty busy lately, what with try-outs and getting into college and things.  
That said, it didn't take him long to start grinding against her ass, mouth trailing down her neck to bite gently along her collarbones. Lindsay let out a soft little sound, gasping his name, and for some reason, that had him unwound. 

He stiffened beneath her, horrified but unable to stop his hips from jerking slightly as the front of his sweatpants grew wet. Lindsay pulled back, brows furrowed in confusion as she let out a soft little, "...Tyler?" 

His eyes were wide, face beet red as he looked around for any kind of outlet from this horrible situation. The solution came, oddly enough, in the form of a glass of lemonade. "Hah- sorry, just... Thirsty." He moved as fast as he could, praying she hadn't noticed that he'd just fucking /jizzed his pants/ like some kind of sixteen-year-old. He grabbed the glass and promptly poured it down his own front. "Shit! I'm sorry, baby, let me uh..." He gently guided her out of his lap. 

She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was content to not look into it too much. Instead she just laughed at him for his mistake. "It's fine! I'll get you a towel." She walked off, carrying the empty glass with her. Tyler didn't wait around, running off to the bathroom. God, at least that hadn't happened back when they were on the show. He couldn't imagine having that train-wreck on camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
